Summary of Work: The effects of chronic pesticide exposure among farmworkers to risk of neurologic disease. This study is being written up by Dr. Kamel. My role in the study was to help establish the initial contacts for the study, help with the initial planning of the study design, to develop the exposure assessment strategy for the study, and to help design the remaining sections of the questionnaire. The data for this project will be available for analysis in January,1999. Reproductive endpoints in the agricultural health study. I have been involved in developing the exposure assessment strategy for the study and will take the lead on analyses of menstrual cycle abnormalities, spontaneous abortions, low birth weight and preterm delivery, and pregnancy complications among women living on farms exposed to pesticides. We have started to look at the data on menstrual cycle abnormalities among women on farms. With about 2000 women in the dataset, this is one of the largest cohorts to look at risk factors for menstrual cycle abnormalities. We plan to look at medical and demographic determinants first and then to look at the possible effect of pesticides, particularly those that have estrogenic properties, on menstrual cycle function.